dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gohan's sword
is the sword that Gohan uses briefly in early ''Dragon Ball Z during his training with Piccolo. Overview The weapon is modeled after a Roman gladius with a bell guard. Usage In order to train Gohan to be prepared when the Saiyans arrive, Piccolo leaves Gohan alone in the Break Wasteland for six months with nothing but the clothes on his back and a sword (created by Piccolo). Gohan uses the sword to survive by using it to catch prey, cut his way out of bad situations, and to train physically with it. After Piccolo begins training him personally in martial arts, Gohan switches to fully training with his body and abandons his sword. Video Game Appearances is the Z-Fighter Exhibit #3 in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. The in-game description reads "Gohan used this sword while he was training with Piccolo after the fight with Raditz." It can be found in Gohan and Goten's room. This sword is one of the two swords Ultimate Gohan can use in Super Dragon Ball Z, the other one being the Z Sword. Gohan's sword is an item that raises the player's attack when equipped in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. The sword is featured in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot during Gohan's survival training, but it is purely an accessory rather than a weapon. Trivia *Gohan's sword is similar to his father's trademark weapon, the Power Pole, in a few ways. Both have magic properties, with Goku's Power Pole being a magic staff and Gohan's sword created through Magic Materialization, and both are wielded by their respective users as children before they each take on training fully with their bodies (though Goku retained the Power Pole much longer than Gohan kept his sword). During Gohan's training with the sword, he also sports an orange-and-blue gi similar to his father's Turtle School Uniform (except with a different kanji); which Goku first wore as a child while wielding the Power Pole after losing his original blue gi. *The sword Gohan's mother Chi-Chi holds in anger in front of Master Roshi at the end of the Frieza SagaDragon Ball Z episode 107, "Goku's Alive!!" looks much like Gohan's blade (though the hilt is not the same). *In the manga, Gohan is only seen using his sword once to cut a Paozusaurus' tail and then mount the slice over a fire to cook it for breakfast; it's also implied that he has cut up previous slices from the same dinosaur's tail, as the Paozusaurus was already missing the tip of its tail. In the anime, the sword is more-prominently featured due to multiple filler episodes of Gohan's adventures during his six months of survival training (though these episodes were removed for Dragon Ball Z Kai). Gallery DemonClanGohan.png|Gohan sleeping beside the sword GohanRunningWithABowlOnHisHead.png|Gohan wearing the sword on his back GohanBlastingALog.png|Gohan using the sword to help cook a slice of the Paozusaurus' tail GohanChasesTheDinosaur.png|Gohan chasing after the Paozusaurus with his sword References Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Swords